To Find and Protect
by Star-chan and Neko
Summary: Zoycite discovered a weakness against the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. One that could bring all their work tumbling down.
1. To Kidnap

Star-chan: Woah, I don't know how long ago I wrote this, and now I finally posting it for the masses to read!  
  
Hart: She wrote this before she met me, so it's different than usual.  
  
Neko: You should be writing something for your other stories.  
  
Star-chan: Sorry, I get writers block a lot. *does double take* Wait, were you actually semi-NICE to me?!  
  
Neko: No. I was just giving the mob about to attack you a good reason to.  
  
Star-chan: *noticing mob people* Not again! Where do you people come from?! *dodges flying pitchfork* Um.... Let's begin the story!  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Star-chan: *to the tune of "Twinkle, Twinkle"* Twinkle, Twinkle, Sailor Moon. How I wish I could own you.  
  
Neko: But we could get sued, if we said that we owned you.  
  
Hart: Twinkle, Twinkle, Sailor Moon, How we wish we could own you.  
  
*~*  
  
Serena Tsukino, your average, everyday, run-of-the-mill, teen (for the most part), stormed once more out of the Crown Arcade, seething. She proceeded to a nearby park where she sat down and, to the surprise of many if they could see, pulled out a plain pink diary and started to write furiously.  
  
*~*  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
He did it again. Darien Shields. Why does he enjoy teasing me like this? Can't he see how much it hurts? Or doesn't he care? And why must he be so damn irresistibly hot?! And Luna and the others are still mad with me about the last battle at the fair, when Zoycite almost got my crystal. Raye's holding it for now. Why can't they just *trust* me? Another question: Why am *I* Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice? I don't like any of that stuff. It just adds to my frustration. One more reason life seems to torture me: WHY and HOW did I *fall in love* with my mortal enemy, Darien? It's official, life hates my guts.  
  
*~*  
  
Serena sighed. Her life was doomed to be one battle after another, if not with Darien, then with Luna or Raye or the Negaverse. Completely doomed.  
  
*~*  
  
Speaking of the Negaverse, Zoycite was in her rooms there, moping over her latest failure. If only she could of gotten to the crystal before that blasted cat! The general slammed her fist against a wall. If only she could discover a weakness against Tuxedo Mask and those meddling scouts...  
  
Suddenly, Zoycite had an encounter with inspiration. If Nephlite could use it to show him the key to the Silver Crystal. Why can't *she* use it for a similar purpose? The blonde general grabbed the Dark Crystal. She held it up and in a strong, clear voice, she said, "Show me the weakness of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask!", and slammed most of her power into the crystal.  
  
The crystal glowed purple and slowly a hologram of a lonely girl sitting on a park bench formed. Zoycite cackled evilly, even as the hologram faded and she fell due to her lack of strength. 'This next mission will be a piece of cake,' she thought as she formed her plan.  
  
*~*  
  
Serena still sat on that bench at sunset. She watched as the sun sank lower below the horizon. Luna came up from behind her and jumped onto Serena's lap. Luna said, "Come on, Serena. We've got a meeting soon."  
  
"About what?" Serena asked dully. After everything that had happened since the previous night, she would be perfectly happy never to go to another meeting of any kind ever again.  
  
"We need to discuss our next move. Depending upon whether we trust Tuxedo Mask enough, we need to a way to get Zoycite's crystals." The black cat, ignorant to her mistress's distress, leaped onto Serena's shoulder.  
  
"I don't wanna have another round-about talk about if we should trust him," Serena retorted with a hint of spite in her voice. "He's saved my life so many times, and this is how we thank him?!"  
  
"We can't be sure if we can trust him! He could be an enemy, for all we know!" Luna said harshly. She jumped to the bench so she could see her charge properly. Soften the tone of her voice, but remaining firm, she added, "You can't allow your feelings for him cloud you judgment, Serena."  
  
"Stop it!" Serena shouted, fed up with everything. She ran off into the park, ignoring Luna calling that she had dropped her communicator. The blonde just kept running, not knowing nor caring where she was going. The only time she stopped was when she bumped into something warm and soft, and fell loudly on her rear as punishment for not looking where she was going. The body she crashed in to spoke.  
  
"Am I the only person you run over, Meatball Head?"  
  
She looked up, already knowing the smirk on the face above her. "Leave me alone, Darien! If I had I choice, I wouldn't bump into you!" she yelled without realizing what she had said or that tears falling from her eyes. She stood and once more ran deeper into the park, ignoring the man behind her, looking after her with worry.  
  
*~*  
  
Raye, Lita and Amy sat waiting patiently in their usually booth at the Crown Arcade. At least, some were patient. "Where is that Meatball Headed excuse of a leader?!" Raye ranted. "She was supposed to be here an half hour ago!"  
  
"Raye, calm down," the sensible Amy said, looking over the top of her novel of the day at the fuming priestess.  
  
"Yeah, it's not like this is new or anything," Lita drawled, leaning back and crossing her arms behind her head.  
  
Raye opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by the all too familiar scream of, "MONSTER!"  
  
The three girls looked at each other and nodded. They slipped out the door and ran into the nearest alley to transform.  
  
*~*  
  
Darien, after the run-in with Serena, continued his path back to his apartment. The way she'd acted worried him. Serena had never cried, even when he was being particularly mean to her the other day. She wailed like a banshee on all occasions, but never did a single, true, crystal tear fall from her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
His thoughts were cut off as a huge youma ran onto the street. He ran into a conveniently placed alley and transformed.  
  
*~*  
  
Serena looked around nervously. She had no idea where she was. The trees were tall and dark, blotting out the setting sun almost completely. No bushes or flowers were planted, just the foreboding trees. Never, in all her fourteen years of exploring the park, had she come across this place. Evil seemed to live in the very trees, breeding in the shadows, filling her mind. Scared, the blonde turned slowly back towards the way she came.  
  
A familiar laugh caused her to stop in her tracks. She whipped around to see Zoycite appear in her usual display of cherry blossoms. Startled-did Zoycite know she was Sailor Moon? -Serena took a step back and screamed.  
  
"Don't bother yelling for help, little girl," Zoycite sneered, advancing on the girl. "The Sailor Scouts and Tuxie are much too busy handling my youma to hear you." She cackled again, sending shivers down Serena's spine.  
  
With a sudden speed that left Serena dazed, Zoycite grabbed her and ripped of her broach. "I think I'll leave this for Sailor Moon and her pals, shall I?" Zoycite asked cruelly. She threw the broach to the ground. Slowly, Serena felt her energy leave her body, growing more and more light- headed as Zoycite kept draining her. The last thing the blonde heard before losing consciousness completely was the general's horrible laughter.  
  
"Now, let's go see how those twits are."  
  
*~*  
  
"Mars, look out!" Sailor Mars barely managed to throw herself out of the way of the youma's attack. Getting up, she cursed.  
  
"Where is Sailor Moon when you need her?" Mars asked Mercury, who was trying to analyze the sickly green youma.  
  
"All I know is she wasn't answering her communicator when I called," Sailor Jupiter, who had been assaulting and distracting the youma with Tuxedo Mask, answered the raven-haired priestess's question.  
  
Mercury looked up from her mini-computer, determination in her eyes. "The youma's not human, and not very strong either," she called to the others. "We need to use all of attacks at once to kill it!"  
  
Her fellow warriors nodded, and began to prepare for the attack.  
  
"Mars Fireball. . . "  
  
"Jupiter Thunder. . . "  
  
"Mercury Bubbles. . ."  
  
Tuxedo Mask managed to avoid another of the unknowing youma's attack. "Now, Scouts!"  
  
"Charge!"  
  
"Crash!"  
  
"Blast!"  
  
A chain of fire, lightening, and bubbles struck the youma head-on. With a scream of fury and pain, in crumbled into dust.  
  
"That was a bit too easy," Mercury said. "Why use a regular one and not a human? Unless. . ." She started punching keys on her compact computer.  
  
"Unless what?" Mars asked, sounding annoyed that Mercury refused to finish her idea. She shifted from foot to foot with restlessness. "And where is Sailor Moon?"  
  
Jupiter, who was trying to catch on to Mercury's idea, answered. "Unless they wanted something else?"  
  
"A diversion," Tuxedo Mask agreed. The scouts of Mars and Jupiter jumped when they heard the masked man speak. They hadn't noticed that he didn't leave like he usually did.  
  
Mercury looked up. "I don't understand," she protested. "There are no other signals of active dark energy in Tokyo's vicinity. What was Zoycite's motive for the attack?"  
  
"Speaking of which, where's is the witch?" Jupiter asked. "Normally she'd at least stick around to see us dust the youma before promising to get revenge and teleporting off." She cracked her knuckles menacingly, and grinned. "I was looking forward to a chance to pound her."  
  
Mercury opened her mouth to reply, but it was lost when the four heard the general's unmistakable laughter.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry I missed my youma's destruction and to disappoint you, but I had to pick up something," it drawled casually. The four warriors looked around for the source of the voice. Zoycite didn't appear to be anywhere, but her voice surrounded them. "Now, I have a little offer for you. You bring all of your crystals to the Tokyo Tower tomorrow at sundown, and we can have a little duel. Winner takes all."  
  
"You'll be outnumbered, Zoycite," said Tuxedo Mask suspiciously, still trying to find the general. "What are you playing at?"  
  
"Well, you see, Tuxie, I have one thing that will even the stakes and ensure your participation," Zoycite cackled. She suddenly appeared floating above the Scouts with Serena in her grip.  
  
For a few seconds, the four soldiers just gaped at Serena. Then, Mars and Jupiter started to power up. Zoycite scolded lightly, as if she were a mother that found a child's hand in the cookie jar, "Now I wouldn't do that if you want your friend back in one piece." That stopped both of them in their tracks.  
  
"Let her go." The Scouts turned in surprise when they hear the heat in the man's demand. He was standing ridged, his eyes fixed on the woman floating above him, and glaring so intensely that even the devil would have thought twice about dealing with him.  
  
"Then what else could I use to even the odds?" the general answered, mockingly thoughtful and obviously enjoying her power over them. Tuxedo Mask growled and threw a rose at Zoycite before anyone knew what happened. On instinct, the blonde general disappeared and reappeared on street level, but several feet away.  
  
"I wouldn't try that again, Tuxie." The general stood relaxed. "You wouldn't want it to hit your little friend here, would you?" She tightened her grip on Serena, who whimpered quietly.  
  
The four froze. They knew she meant her threat and would have no problem seeing it through.  
  
Zoycite cackled again. "See you at sundown, pests," she called and disappeared, Serena still unconscious in her hold.  
  
*~*  
  
Hart: Well....  
  
Neko: That was really angsty.  
  
Star-chan: Yeah. I didn't think it be this bad.  
  
Neko: Star, your writing is always bad. *runs off to where ever she is when she's not bugging Star-chan*  
  
Star-chan: Get your butt back here, Neko!  
  
Hart: Umm. . . Star?  
  
Star-chan: I mean it, Neko!  
  
Hart: *more insistent* Star?!  
  
Star-chan: What? *turns to see the mob again, charging, with the man-in white in the lead* Uh-oh. Byepleasereveiw! *runs*  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	2. To Prepare

Star-chan: Hello. This is the second part of To Find and Protect!  
  
Neko: If you haven't notice, this story's genre is Angst/Romance, 'cept we haven't *exactly* got to the romantic part yet.  
  
Star-chan: In other words, it's really different from what I usually write.  
  
Hart: Can we please get on with it? The mob is mad enough as it is.  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Star-chan: *tosses penny into fountain and closes eyes* I wish I owned Sailor Moon.... I wish I owned Sailor Moon...  
  
Fountain: No way! You people actually think I *like* having pennies thrown at me?!  
  
Star-chan: Unfair! *pelts fountain with change*  
  
Neko: *laughs at Star-chan*  
  
*~*  
  
Darien woke up again for the third time that night, sweating and trying to shake the remains of his nightmare away. He looked over at his clock. 12:02 AM glared back at him in vivid red. He groaned and rolled over. 'C'mon. . . You'll need rest to save Serena. . .' Darien told himself, but it just started the whole cycle all over again. It was his fault. If he hadn't teased her, or if he had gone after her, she might still be here, his only thing really worth waking up and getting out of bed in the morning. Instead, Zoycite now held Serena captive.  
  
Just the thought of the general's name made Darien's mind blur with anger. Zoycite would have to pay. No one was going to get away with taking Serena. *No one*  
  
*~*  
  
The other Scouts were just as restless, if not more, than the man halfway across town. Lita told Serena's parents that Serena was sleeping over at her place, and Amy said she would call the school, portraying Serena's mom, and say that she's sick.  
  
They couldn't believe she was gone. Raye and Amy were sleeping over at Lita's to try and figure out how to save Serena. Needless to say, it wasn't as much fun as usual due to the absence of a cheerful, ditzy blonde.  
  
Luna was listening rather half-heartedly to the various plans to recover the Meatball Head, guilt creeping up to cover her like a blanket. Amy constantly was wiping tears from her blue eyes, trying to concentrate on her mini-computer. Lita smashed various objects until her landlord complained, then switched to glaring outside the window.  
  
Raye, after snapping out of the daze her leader's kidnapping induced, tried a fire reading but she only found out two things: one, that Zoycite didn't know Serena was Sailor Moon; and two, Zoycite took Serena knowing that she was the one weakness of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
That stumped everyone. How does Serena know Tuxedo Mask? If one good thing came from this; it was that Luna no longer considered him an enemy.  
  
"We need a plan," Amy said, for possible the 100th time that night.  
  
"I think we should all try to get Serena out as soon as possible. Then pound Zoycite into dust!" Lita said, pounding one fist into her palm.  
  
"I agree," Raye said quietly. "Zoycite needs to pay."  
  
"She can over power us, though. Maybe if Serena can transform... then it may work," Amy said, calculating in her head. Hopefully, Serena would be strong enough to transform if they reach her. 'When,' Amy corrected herself. '*When* we reach her.' "We'd better get to sleep, though, or we won't have enough strength to fight," the genius said out loud.  
  
Even after that suggestion, all the girls didn't go to sleep until almost 1:30 AM, and even then, it wasn't very heavy.  
  
*~*  
  
At 5:30, Darien gave up trying to sleep and went for a pre-dawn jog. He thought as he jogged, trusting his feet to lead him on his usual path. Serena, not the crystals, was his main priority in this fight. The minute he could get to her, he was leaving, even if Darien didn't get the crystals. The Scouts would manage that better than he could, anyway.  
  
Just then, Darien felt something bump against his foot, almost slipping on the object. He stopped and looked around. He'd never been here before. Darien looked down and saw what had he had hit.  
  
It was Serena's broach. Darien couldn't remember ever seeing her without it. Numbly, he bent over and traced the designs before picking it up. He straightened, wondering where she was now while studying the broach. His hand unconsciously tightened around it. He *had* to get her back.  
  
*~*  
  
All of the warriors were distracted that day. Amy barely managed avoid being noticed daydreaming by the teachers, as she was ten chapters ahead in every class. Lita wasn't so lucky and received a half-hour of detention as a reward. Raye didn't care if the nuns noticed something or not; she couldn't keep her mind of the battle. Darien was even more quiet than usual. The clock seemed to slow down, torturing them of thoughts of where Serena was right now.  
  
*~*  
  
Zoycite looked out at the sun overhead. She then directed her gaze to the girl tied against a wall and said, "Your little friends should be here in about five hours. Then you can first-hand witness the Sailor Scouts and Tuxie's destruction."  
  
Serena, somehow awake, glared back at the witch before her with all the strength she had. "You can't destroy them," she murmured, her voice weak and hoarse.  
  
Zoycite just laughed her evil laugh. "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? But by this time tomorrow, the world will belong to the Negaverse!"  
  
*~*  
  
Darien wandered around the park, yet again, after school. He couldn't bring himself to go to the arcade. It held too many memories, and there was too much to think about. The weight of everything was really starting to set in. He knew Zoycite wouldn't hesitate to kill Serena if she was losing.  
  
After his parents' deaths, Darien didn't think he could ever truly love again. He was wrong. As much as he hated to admit it, Serena had slowly wormed her way into his heart. Losing her...Darien had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to live anymore if Zoycite killed Serena.  
  
*~*  
  
Lita, Raye, and Amy were huddled around they're usual booth, except things seemed less bright and cheerful without Serena. Andrew noticed this as he walked over to the girls to bring their drinks.  
  
(Star-chan: We had to get him in here *somewhere*.  
  
Neko: *gets a lovesick look* Yeah...)  
  
"Hey, where's Serena? I haven't seen her or Darien at all today," he asked while giving them their drinks.  
  
Lita forced a smile. "She's sick, and her mother practically shooed us from the house. Didn't want us getting sick, too." Andrew noted the black bags under all three set of eyes.  
  
"That's too bad. Do you what anything else?" The blonde manager hooked his fingers in his apron, suspicion building in his mind.  
  
Raye answered this time. "No, thanks."  
  
"Well, you know where I'll be if you do. See ya, and tell Serena that I said for her to get better fast."  
  
"We will," Amy promised, her voice quieter than usual.  
  
'Yeah, right, I bet Serena's sick,' Andrew thought as he left to return to the counter. 'But what else could be wrong? She's been kidnapped?' He shook his head as he wiped the counter clean. 'That's even more ridiculous.'  
  
*~*  
  
Soon, sunset came. The Sailor Scouts, minus Sailor Moon, were standing shoulder to shoulder, facing the tower. A few feet away stood Tuxedo Mask, his face determined. Just as the last ray of sunlight fell below the horizon, a dark portal opened before them. Zoycite's voice sounded. "Enter the portal, and the battle begins." Then she laughed her trademark laugh.  
  
Without the slightest bit of hesitation, the four heroes stepped through the portal.  
  
*~*  
  
Star-chan: I think that's a good place to leave it, don't you? *gets pelted with oranges from the usual mob* Ow, that hurts! Don't you people have anything better to do?!  
  
Neko: *throws fake palm tree at Star-chan*  
  
Star-chan: Not you too, Neko!  
  
Neko: No, I just live to torture you.  
  
Star-chan: Stupid muse. Time for Thank You's!  
  
Shilvigrl/Amyjenc1- Thanks, Zoy is really going to get it.  
  
Himedono- Actually, I only have three stories to finish, because this one already is. I just need to do some editing before posting the rest of it. Thanks. Hey, how can you tell man-in-white where I am if you don't even know? PLEASE don't hurt me!  
  
serena- Thank you. Glad you like it.  
  
Geminidragon- Thanks. There are other stories out there like this?! Where?  
  
SAILORJACQUE- Thanks. Where are there stories like this?!  
  
Usako4life- Thank you. I agree, DIE, ZOY, DIE!!!  
  
Star-chan: That's it, I think.  
  
Hart: Cool, this seems to be kinda popular topic.  
  
Neko: You didn't steal this, did you?  
  
Star-chan: What?! This was ORIGINAL when I wrote it!!!  
  
Neko: Of course.  
  
Star-chan: You were there when I wrote it! Stupid muse.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! 


	3. To Rescue

Star-chan: Since it's my birthday, here's a gift!! Be happy!  
  
Neko: Why? You're posting another chapter.  
  
Hart: That's why. People *like* this story.  
  
Neko: Really? Who? Are they mentally unstable?  
  
Star-chan: *sighs* Here's the next part.  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Neko: OK, if Star owns Sailor Moon, this quarter will land on heads. *flips quarter*  
  
Star-chan: Darn, tails! *picks up quarter* Hey, this quarter has tails on each side!  
  
Neko: Umm. . . Yeah. . . . .  
  
*~*  
  
The scouts and Tuxedo Mask looked around as they appeared in the tower. To no surprise, it seemed to warped by the presence of the blonde general.  
  
"Where's Zoycite?" Mars asked. It was pointless to use her psychic abilities, all the evil effectively hiding Zoycite's signature.  
  
Mercury was already scanning the area with her goggles. "I'm picking up a mass amount of dark energy from over there." She pointed to her right.  
  
"Then that's where we go," Tuxedo Mask said and marched off in that direction. The scouts followed him, knowing where Zoycite was, Serena would be there too.  
  
*~*  
  
Zoycite laughed at the hologram of the warriors approaching her. She turned to look at her captive.  
  
Serena was out cold, her skin pale, with almost a bluish color, highlighted by several new purple bruises and red cuts, mainly on her legs. Her hair was dirty and tangled. Once in a while, she would shiver slightly or take a shuddering breath. Other than that, she was completely silent and still, looking as if she were dead.  
  
Zoycite turned back to the image of the scouts, ignorant of the fact a Sailor was missing. Soon, they will be destroyed.  
  
*~*  
  
Tuxedo Mask was the first to spot Serena, chained to a wall. While his heart yelled for him to go to her, his brain forced him to remember that they were dealing with Zoycite, it would be a too perfect of a plan to plant a phony. That didn't stop Jupiter, who let a strangled cry at the sight of her leader and started to run to her. Mars held her back, whispering, "It might be a trap! You won't help by rushing into things!"  
  
Mercury immediately started the chained figured. Her three companions were restraining themselves from running to Serena. Finally, Mercury had an answer. "It's her!"  
  
*~*  
  
Zoycite laughed silently as she saw Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor brats found the girl. She summoned a crystal and took aim...  
  
*~*  
  
The second Mercury cried out her answer, Tuxedo Mask started for the girl. He was only vaguely aware that the scouts were running right behind him. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left arm that stopped him in his tracks, and heard Zoycite's annoying cackling. The scouts turned to see Zoycite standing in the shadows. "I guess it's time for our duel," she said with an evil grin.  
  
Tuxedo Mask barely heard Zoycite's statement. He grabbed Mercury, who was the closest, and whispered sharply, "I'll get Serena. She won't expect me being able to fight right now. You hold her off and I'll get her out of here."  
  
Mercury nodded and created a fog so she could inform Mars and Jupiter of the change of plans. Tuxedo Mask ran as fast and quietly as he could to Serena.  
  
He knelt next to her and started to untie the rope that kept her against the wall. He heard the Sailors cry and Zoycite's laugh. He gritted his teeth together and concentrated on getting Serena out of here. After what seemed like an eternity, Tuxedo Mask finally had all of the ropes untied and Serena was freed. He wasted no time in sweeping her up into his arms, and looking for an exit. He spotted a doorway into the rest of the tower. He ran for it and luckily made it out before Zoycite even realized he was gone.  
  
*~*  
  
Jupiter looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Tuxedo Mask run out with Serena. Slightly relieved, she turned back to the battle.  
  
The battle wasn't going real well. They'd managed to hit Zoycite a few times, not doing any extreme damage, but some. Zoycite right arm was burnt badly from a lucky shot from Mars, so she was having a difficult time hitting them with an attack. But that still didn't mean she couldn't. Plus she was still fast enough to dodge any attacks Mars and Jupiter threw at her. Mercury prayed for a miracle. Otherwise, they were in for a long battle.  
  
*~*  
  
Tuxedo Mask, however, had other worries. In the light of the halls, he noticed how pale Serena was. He stole into a small empty room. There, he took of one glove and place his hand on her wrist, trying to feel her pulse. He couldn't.  
  
Desperately, he placed his ear over her mouth. She was barely breathing. He looked over her, making note of every bruise and cut she had. He cursed when he saw a long, deep and probably infected slash on her right leg. He took off his cape and wrapped it tightly around the cut.  
  
After, he sank to his knees and gathered her into his arms, trying to keep her warm. "Please, Serena. Please. Wake up, Serena. Come on. Meatball Head, wake up," he said, every word becoming more desperate. "Wake up. I need you here. Please. . .Serena. . ." His voice broke as a single tear escaped his eye.  
  
*~*  
  
Star-chan: I suppose that's-*gets pelted with several different items* FINE! I'll keep writing! Please, STOP!  
  
Neko: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
*~*  
  
Serena slowly began to slip back into consciousness. First, she could feel heat and a bare hand stroking her cheek. Then, she realized the other hand was supporting her weight, and heard Darien's voice. ". . . Head, wake up. Wake up. I need you here. Please. . .Serena. . ." She heard his voice break. Slowly, with all the strength Serena could gather, she opened her eyes. "Darien. . ." was the only word she could push through her lips.  
  
Tuxedo Mask looked in amazement as Serena finally opened her eyes and said his name. "Serena. . ." He pulled her closer. "Are you alright?"  
  
Serena forced a small smile. "I'm weak. To weak to help with anything. But that's not unusual," she whispered, her voice so quiet that Tuxedo Mask had to bend his ear down to hear it. He was still stroking her cheek.  
  
"Serena, hush. Don't even think that this is your fault. If someone should be blamed, it'd be me." He placed two fingers over her mouth to keep her from interrupting. "If I hadn't teased you then, or had gone after you, I might have been able to stop Zoycite from taking you."  
  
"Darien, things might have not changed. You don't know that for sure." Her voice was still quiet, but not as weak as before. It was then that she noticed what the man holding was wearing. "You're Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
Darien nodded, seeing no point in denying it. "Hush now, Serena. Save your strength." He smiled. "Besides, right now you're probably wondering why Zoycite took you to hurt me." He saw a glint of interest in her half- opened eyes. "Serena, I always knew I had taken a liking to you, but until now, I didn't know how deep my feelings ran. It wasn't until then, the minute I saw you disappear with Zoycite, that I realized how much I love you." He heard her gasp, but didn't acknowledge it. "I know I'm probably the last man on Earth who'd you'd want to hear that from, but it's true."  
  
Serena was in shock. She lifted her hand to his face, gently wiping away the stray tear on his face. Her hand moved down to grasp his left arm so she could pull herself up into a sitting position. She let go when he grunted in pain. "Wha-" she cut herself of as she saw the deep gash on Darien's left arm. "Did you get that saving me?" she asked. Darien didn't answer, but she already knew the answer. She tore off the hem of her skirt and wrapped it around the cut in a makeshift bandage.  
  
Darien watched as she did. After Serena finished, he put a hand on her chin and tilted her face up. For the first time, Serena saw his eyes through his mask, midnight darkened with passion. She barely was able to register what was happening before Darien's lips gently meet with her own.  
  
*~*  
  
Star-chan: There. I'm finished for this part.  
  
Neko: *sighs* Thank God.  
  
Hart: It's still a cliff-hanger.  
  
Star-chan: I don't see it as a cliffhanger. It's the perfect place to end! Time for Thankies!  
  
ShilviGrl/Amyjenc1- Thanks. She got more than a hug, didn't she? ^_-  
  
Usako4life-Thankies. I know, so many good boys are ruined by being dorks. Please don't die on me.  
  
moonlit angel- Thank you. Guess you had to wait, huh?  
  
Marni- Thanks. Umm. I'm sure it's because he's so distraught over Serena. And Zoycite doesn't really care, as long as she gets what she wants.  
  
serena- Thank you. I hope this was soon enough.  
  
Bulma, Queen of Saiya-jin- Thankies. Hope you enjoyed this chapie too.  
  
super sailor usagi- Thanks. I kept it up, see?  
  
dizzy4- Thanks. I've never thought that before, but you're right.  
  
Star-chan: Well, that's it. I'm lucky the mob isn't here.  
  
Neko: You sure?  
  
Hart: Yeah, I saw 'em leave.  
  
Neko: Damn.  
  
Star-chan: Well, bye!  
  
REVIEW!!!!! 


	4. To Love

Star-chan: Hello! Next chapter!  
  
Hart: Another cliffhanger possibility.  
  
Star-chan: Actually, I think this maybe the last part-  
  
Neko: You *FINISHED* a *STORY*!! *faints*  
  
Star-chan: Oh well.  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Star-chan: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Neko: *waking up* Huh? You sure?  
  
Star-chan: Yes, unfortunately.  
  
Neko: You mean fortunately.  
  
*~*  
  
The Sailor Scouts were having a tough fight. Zoycite wasn't going to be defeated easily. Mars had a burn on her left leg, where the general managed hit when she forced the priestess's attack back at her. Mercury nursed a burnt right arm from the same attack. Jupiter had a few scratches here and there. But they held steady as Zoycite slowly began to weaken.  
  
*~*  
  
Darien wasn't sure what had possessed him to kiss Serena, but he was sure indebt to it. Her lips were soft and unyielding, starting to return the kiss. They both would have been happy to be like that forever, his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck, ignoring the battle taking place about thirty yards away.  
  
Serena soon needed to breathe, or faint right were she was. She slowly slid away, resting her head on Darien's shoulder, breathing like she just ran a mile. Serena could feel Darien's head resting on top of her's, breathing hard also.  
  
Thoughts were flying through her head at top speed. Everything seemed like a blur of color racing through her head. She couldn't keep one tear from being shed. Everything was happening so *fast*.  
  
Darien saw the tear and mistook it. "Serena," he whispered, and with a huge effort, pulled her away so he could look into her eyes. "Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Serena's eyes widen and she cried, "No! No, you didn't do a thing wrong! It's just . . .," She paused, looking down. "Everything that's happened in the past day, it's just stressful." Realization hit her fast. "Where are the Scouts?!"  
  
Darien remembered the battle then. "C'mon, we've got to get out!" He yanked Serena up and helped her to support her until she could on her own.  
  
"No, we have to help them!" Serena yelled frantically. She looked around quickly, her hand rising to grip her broach to find it missing. "Where's my broach?!"  
  
"I have it, Serena," Darien said as he watched her closely. He held out the broach to her. Serena grabbed it from his hands and prepared to transform.  
  
"Since I know you're Tuxedo Mask, you should my alter-ego also." She thrust the broach into the air and yelled, "Moon Prism Power!"  
  
Lights flashed and suddenly, Sailor Moon stood where Serena had once been. Darien was shocked and opened his mouth to ask something, but Sailor Moon cut him off, saying, "We can talk about this later, Darien. I've gotta help."  
  
Darien took one look in her eyes and knew he couldn't say 'no' to her. He sighed and said, "Let's go, my Meatball Head."  
  
*~*  
  
The Sailor Scouts were definitely in trouble. Zoycite was firing off attacks in all directions, forcing the scouts to dodge the attacks on them before firing a counter-attack. Suddenly, a rose and a golden disc slammed into Zoycite, the rose hitting her in her right shoulder, the disc striking arm on the same side. She screamed and turned to glare at Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon standing in a doorway.  
  
The scouts, highly relieved, shouted, "Sailor Moon!"  
  
"C'mon, let's get rid of her!" the Meatball Headed Scout shouted. "Combined attack!"  
  
The scouts readied their powers and Tuxedo Mask prepared to throw another rose. "NOW!"  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
"Mars Fireball Charge!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"  
  
And to the shock of all the warriors, another voice cried, "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
A golden beam joined the rope of lightening, fire, and bubbles that had surrounded Sailor Moon's tiara and Tuxedo Mask's rose.  
  
Zoycite screamed as the attack hit her dead center. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
The blonde general crumbled to dust, leaving three crystals where she once was. For a minute, everyone just stared at the pile of dust, waiting as if Zoycite was going to rise out of the ashes. When she didn't, Mercury whispered, "We did it. I can't believe it."  
  
Jupiter clapped the shy girl on the shoulder and laughed. "You'd better believe it, girl. Ding, dong, the witch is dead!" The Sailor of Jupiter threw her arms in the air and started what appeared to be a jig.  
  
Everyone laughed at Jupiter's impromptu victory dance before remembering the gold beam. There, in a different entrance, a girl with long blonde hair half pulled back with a red ribbon and dressed in a yellow and orange sailor scout uniform stood. "Hi!" she said, walking forward. "My name's Sailor Venus. Guess I came at the right time, huh?"  
  
They all nodded. "I'm Sailor Mercury. The one in red is Sailor Mars-" Mars smiled at the newcomer, still nursing her burn. "-And the green one is Sailor Jupiter." Jupiter nodded at Venus while continuing her dance. "And Sailor Moon, our leader, is over-" Mercury looked over to point out Moon, only to see her and Tuxedo Mask were gone, along with the three Rainbow Crystals.  
  
"That Meatball Head!" Mars scoffed, and Sailor Venus giggled.  
  
Jupiter, finishing her dance with an odd flourish, looked around. "Maybe we should leave too. No offense, but this whole dark and dreary theme is starting to bug me."  
  
The four sailors walked out of the building, three knowing full well they'd be yelled at by a small black cat called Luna for letting Serena leave with Tuxedo Mask.  
  
*~*  
  
Serena and Darien, not Tuxedo Mask, were sitting quietly on a bench, not too far away. Gently, Darien placed an arm around Serena. She smiled and leaned into the embrace. "Sere, I think we need to talk," Darien said quietly. Serena sighed and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Do we have to?" she whined, pouting slightly. Darien chuckled, and tightened his grip around her.  
  
"Yes, we have to," he replied lovingly. "I see you're well enough to whine again." Serena pouted deeper, before sighing.  
  
"Well, what do you wanna know?" The blonde redirected her gaze to the stars that were coming out one by one.  
  
"For starters, who do you love?" His question caught her off-guard. Serena lifted her head to look the black-haired man next to her, confusion plainly writing across her features.  
  
"Huh? Dare, what do you mean?"  
  
"Do you love me, or Tuxedo Mask?" Though a small smile still played across his lips, all traces of humor were gone from his eyes. Serena stiffened in her seat. This was what he wanted to talk about?  
  
"Well, do you love me, or Sailor Moon?" she challenged, clearly forgetting about what had happened about fifteen minutes prior. Darien raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I thought that was obvious. I love you, Meatball Head, remember?"  
  
Serena blushed. "I- well, I- The point is, I love *you*, Darien, not a tuxedo-wearing superhero."  
  
The man smiled. "I thought so," he replied. "But I wasn't sure."  
  
The meatball headed girl rested her head yet again on her love's shoulder. "Well, are you sure now?"  
  
Darien laughed, looking at the girl with obvious love in his eyes. "I suppose. But there's a better way of reassuring myself." Before Serena could say anything else, Darien swept her up in another passionate kiss. She sighed softly, returning the kiss with all the love in her heart.  
  
Slowly, the moon rose, bathing the new couple with its silver light, who remained oblivious about their true fate, and that at the same time, while they celebrated their new relationship, two millennium-old lovers were reunited at last.  
  
*~*  
  
Star-chan: Well, that's it. Review if you want a sequel. ^_-  
  
Neko: God no. Please say no.  
  
Star-chan: Time for Thankies!  
  
Shilvigrl/Amyjenc1- Thanks. See, Zoycite is dead!  
  
serena- Thank you. Was this soon enough?  
  
Bulma, Queen of Sayia-jin- Thanks. Was this great? Sometimes keeping up Good Work is really hard on your shoulders, ya know?  
  
Usako4life- Thankies. Please be alive. Ding, dong, Zoycite's dead!!!!  
  
Frozen fire- Thank you. Very simple.  
  
kalinda- Thanks. It was sweet, wasn't it?  
  
serenity_90- Thankies. Who knows when the sequel will come? ^_-  
  
c- Thanks. Glad you love it.  
  
Neko: DON'T REVIEW! KEEP YOUR SANITY!  
  
Hart: You are the incarnated form of insanity, Neko.  
  
Star-chan: Bye, people!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
